Grand-Mère Noël
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: La compagnie B des gardes françaises se retrouve sans cuisinier pour le jour de Noël. Et pour Grand-Mère, il est hors de question que les soldats de sa petite Oscar meurent de faim le 25 décembre !


Disclaimer : Lady Oscar est la propriété de Riyoko Ikeda et quand on voit les couples que je suis capable d'écrire, on peut en remercier le Seigneur tous les soirs.

Résumé : La compagnie B des gardes françaises se retrouve sans cuisinier pour le jour de Noël. Et pour Grand-Mère, il est hors de question que les soldats de sa petite Oscar meurent de faim le 25 décembre !

Note de l'auteur : Cette fanfiction est ma participation au concours de Noël 2019 du forum Lady Oscar-André. La fanfiction devait être finie et titrée. Nous devions utiliser un des synopsis imposés par l'organisatrice, avec possibilité de rendre plusieurs fanfictions. Nous avions également une liste de mots imposés avec obligation d'en inclure au moins deux: « Noël », « Cadeau », « Rouge », « Lutin », « Chocolat », « Partage », « Neige », « Surprise », « Chaleur », « Lumineux », « Cris », « Sapin, », « Bonhomme », « Agonie », « Orange », « Brioche ».

**Grand-Mère Noël**

\- Prends bien soin de toi, mon **bonhomme**. Dit Grand-Mère avec tendresse à André alors qu'elle était sur le point de repartir après lui avoir apporté du linge propre.

Des **cris** de consternation résonnèrent dans la cour de la compagnie B.

\- Allons, voyons le bon côté des choses ! Tenta un jeune homme. Si Ducros est malade, il vaut mieux qu'il rentre chez lui se reposer ! Remercions Dieu que son mal ne soit pas mortel et qu'il ne soit pas à l'**agonie**.

\- La ferme, Eugène ! Aboya un de ses compagnons. Toi et ta manie de vouloir être optimiste ! On n'a plus de cuisinier et il ne sera pas là pour **Noël** ! Toi, tu t'en fous peut-être de jeûner ce jour-là parce que tu crois à un ami imaginaire mais pas moi !

\- Wow, on se calme Tristan ! Lança Alain. Eugène ne t'a rien fait ! C'est pas parce que c'est le p'tit nouveau qu'il faut le malmener, hein ? T'es juste jaloux du fait qu'il a un joli faciès et tire mieux que toi au bout de deux mois de service !

Oscar arriva, alertée par le chahut. Elle parvint à y mettre bon ordre rapidement.

\- Les pauvres ! Pensa Grand-Mère. Personne pour leur faire à manger le jour de Noël ! Oh non, foi de Grand-Mère, ça ne se passera pas comme ça !

* * *

\- Et voilà toute l'histoire, Monsieur. Acheva la vieille femme. Avec votre permission, j'aimerais offrir un repas de Noël à ces pauvres garçons. Bien sûr, je laisserai mes indications à Solange et à Madeleine, je préparerai en avance, je...

D'un signe gentil de la main, le Général la fit taire.

\- Inutile de vous donner du travail supplémentaire, Grand-Mère ! Dit-il. J'ai pleinement confiance en notre cuisinière et en ses aides, vous les avez formées. Je vous donne ma permission mais aussi ma bénédiction. Vous nous prouvez à tous, une fois de plus, votre bon cœur. Il est vrai que Noël, c'est le temps du **partage**.

Elle rougit.

\- Je vous donnerai une bourse. Déclara-t-il. Vous pourrez l'utiliser pour acheter vos provisions, cela me ferait plaisir de vous aider, moi aussi.

\- Monsieur, il ne faut pas, vraiment...

\- J'insiste ! Ce sont les protégés d'Oscar.

* * *

\- Es-tu sûre que ça ira ? Lui demanda André. Oscar et moi ne serons pas là.

\- Oublierais-tu mon talent caché ? Je manie la louche comme personne, mon petit **lutin** ! Rit Grand-Mère. Tout ira bien, je serai entourée de soldats, si on m'attaque, je serai protégée !

André lui embrassa la joue avant de lui proposer son bras. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent Oscar et ses hommes, réunis dans la cour.

\- Messieurs ! Tonna la voix claire du commandant. Je vous présente Madame Sophie Grandier, grand-mère du soldat Grandier et mon ancienne nourrice !

Si la troupe resta silencieuse, certains se demandaient où elle voulait en venir.

\- Madame Grandier a entendu parler de la maladie de Monsieur Ducros ! Peinée par la situation de la compagnie B à se retrouver sans vrai repas le jour de Noël, elle se propose de vous cuisiner un repas de fêtes pour le 25 décembre. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire bon accueil et la traiter avec tous les égards qui lui sont dus ! Nous ne serons pas là, le soldat Grandier et moi le 25, alors nous vous faisons confiance ! La respecter, c'est respecter le soldat Grandier et moi-même !

Des sourires **lumineux** éclairèrent le visage de certains, d'autres poussèrent des cris de **surprise** et de joie, et la liesse générale apporta un peu de **chaleur** dans le cœur de la vieille femme. Elle les observa. Ils avaient tous l'âge d'être ses petits-fils, peut-être même des arrières petits-fils. Comment aurait-elle pu les laisser sans vrai repas le jour de Noël ?! Oh non, cela n'aurait pas été bien, pas bien du tout !

* * *

Grand-Mère arriva très tôt le matin du 25, accompagnée par Oscar, qui avait insisté pour l'amener, craignant l'insécurité des rues parisiennes.

\- Es-tu certaine que ça ira ?

La douceur dans la voix d'Oscar, son souci envers elle, la firent sourire tendrement.

\- Mais oui, ma petite Oscar ! File vite à la maison ! Je suis une grande fille !

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'aider avec les paniers, ils sont trop lourds pour toi !

Le duo eut la surprise de trouver une cuisine propre, briquée du sol au plafond. La commandante sourit. Ses hommes ne cessaient jamais de la surprendre.

\- Je te laisse alors.

\- Oui, ma chérie. Oh, et n'oublie pas de demander à Marguerite de t'apporter le paquet **rouge** qui est dans le garde-manger ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser sans un **cadeau** d'anniversaire !

\- Oh Grand-Mère !

Une fois seule, Grand-Mère commença à sortir ses victuailles. On frappa discrètement à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Elle vit apparaître un jeune homme qui devait avoir peut-être 25 ans ou à peine plus. Il était grand, peut-être aussi grand qu'André, avec des traits délicats, un teint assez blanc, des yeux d'un bleu glace saisissants et des cheveux blonds foncés qui ondulaient un peu car ils commençaient à être un peu longs sur les tempes. Le nez droit, des lèvres fines, il lui rappelait ces éphèbes de la Grèce antique.

\- Madame Grandier ? Tenta-t-il

Sa voix lui était familière.

\- C'est moi-même ! Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Le soldat Simon, Madame. Le soldat Eugène Simon.

Le jeune homme houspillé une semaine plutôt.

\- Je venais voir si je pouvais vous aider. Vous venez nous régaler le jour de Noël par pure bonté, cela me paraît normal de vous prêter main forte, si je peux vous être utile.

\- Vous êtes charmant. Eh bien, je ne dis jamais non à un commis de cuisine ! Mais vos camarades n'ont pas besoin de vous ?

\- Ils me croiront terré dans une église quelconque pour la messe et la bénédiction.

Il avait paru un peu amer malgré son sourire constant.

\- Je me souviens de ce Tristan, il avait été bien méchant ! N'ayez jamais honte de croire en Dieu ! Il nous a donné son fils pour racheter nos péchés ! C'est le Seigneur qui guide nos vies !

Il acquiesça.

\- Lavez-vous les mains, trouvez le tablier du Père Ducros et rejoignez-moi !

Il obéit. Pendant ce temps, Grand-Mère avait sorti une dinde. Elle avait prévu d'en faire une galantine. En repas chaud, il y aurait du bœuf rôti. Monsieur de Jarjayes avait ajouté, en plus de sa participation financière au sauvetage du repas de Noël, des bouteilles de champagne issues de sa cave personnelle.

\- Puis-je vous tutoyer et vous appeler par votre prénom ? Demanda-t-elle à son aide

\- Je vous en prie !

\- Très bien, Eugène ! Si tu pouvais préparer les marrons glacés !

Elle comprit vite qu'elle allait devoir l'aiguiller, il était plein de bonne volonté mais ne savait pas comment faire. Tout en gardant un œil sur lui, elle préparait la farce pour sa volaille. Il comprenait vite et était efficace. Elle pensa à André et à Oscar enfants qui l'observaient, fascinés, quand elle faisait pour Monsieur et Madame de Jarjayes, un punch à l'anglaise pour Noël, afin qu'ils le dégustent au pied du **sapin**, ou quand elle faisait confire des **oranges** pour les tremper dans le **chocolat** plus tard afin d'en faire des orangettes. Ou encore quand, en cuisine, ils mangeaient une part de **brioche **encore chaude alors que la **neige** tombait dehors. Le temps avait filé si vite ! Ses petits étaient devenus grands et elle n'avait rien vu passer ! C'était si injuste !

\- As-tu de la famille, Eugène ?

\- Mon père est mort il y a presque trois ans.

\- J'en suis désolée, mon pauvre petit !

\- Ca a été difficile mais il était malade depuis longtemps. Ma mère est toujours là et vaillante. J'ai aussi un frère aîné et une sœur cadette. Elle est une apprentie de Madame Vigée-Lebrun, vous savez !

Ses yeux brillaient et sa voix ne cachait pas sa fierté.

\- Eh bien, elle doit être douée ! As-tu d'autres personnes chères à la maison ?

Il baissa les yeux, gêné. Elle comprit que c'était une histoire de cœur. C'était adorable.

\- Je vois. Sourit-elle.

\- Elle est aussi apprentie pour Madame Vigée-Lebrun. En fait, c'est grâce à ma sœur qu'on s'est connus.

\- C'est souvent ainsi !

* * *

Voir les mines ébahies des soldats de la compagnie quand Eugène et elle arrivèrent avec les différents plats était le plus beau cadeau pour la nourrice après des heures de labeur.

\- J'en reviens pas ! S'écria Tristan. Du bœuf, de la dinde, du champagne, des gâteaux... Ma parole, c'est... C'est un miracle ! Comment avez-vous fait ? A vous deux seuls ?!

\- C'est un secret ! Rit la vieille femme. Allons, mangez tant que c'est chaud !

\- Ouah, vous avez vu le champagne ? C'est du très bon ! C'est vraiment pour nous ? Demanda un soldat.

\- C'est un cadeau du Général de Jarjayes ! Expliqua Eugène. Le père du commandant Oscar a aussi voulu nous aider !

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée. Décidément, les Jarjayes, ils étaient nobles mais des nobles bizarres ! Personne n'aurait voulu leur donner du si bon champagne, même pour Noël !

Grand-Mère les observa manger, rire, chanter même ! Oh oui, c'était là le meilleur salaire du monde !

\- Mes amis ! Lança Alain. Un toast ! A Madame Sophie Grandier, notre ange gardien en ce jour de Noël ! Nous lui devons un immense merci pour sa générosité envers nous aujourd'hui !

\- A Madame Grandier ! Tonnèrent les autres

Ce furent Alain et Eugène qui la raccompagnèrent le soir venu. Elle fut accueillie par Oscar et André qui, de leur propre aveu, s'étaient inquiétés pour elle tout le long de la journée. Non pas qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en la compagnie B mais elle n'était plus toute jeune.

\- Alors ? Tenta son petit-fils.

Elle eut un sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

\- Eh bien, je ne suis plus uniquement ta Grand-Mère mais celle de toute la compagnie !

**FIN**


End file.
